The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to disclosed embodiments.
Developing comprehensive software applications from scratch is expensive in terms of both development time and also in terms of capital expenditure spent on developers, programmers, and the like, so as to create a software application capable of meeting design objectives.
Packaged software applications are sometimes available which meet many of the specified design objectives for a given project, and thus, it may be advantageous to purchase, license, or otherwise acquire a packaged software application (e.g., from a third party provider) and incorporate the packaged software application into an existing computing environment, rather than developing the necessary functionality from scratch.
Incorporating a packaged software application into a complex computing environment typically requires some level of customization, for example, customizations to fully integrate related business processes and data elements which are not fully managed within the scope of an “out-of-the-box” or packaged software application. Customization may further be desirable to provide additional security, additional functionality, or other enhancements which are not provided by the packaged software application.
The problem of incorporating a packaged application into a complex computing environment is exacerbated where it is not feasible to modify the underlying source code of the packaged application due to, for example, licensing restrictions, unavailability of the source code, and so forth.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from a session table framework, including methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing a session table framework in an on-demand service environment as described herein.